


It's quiet uptown

by DrFacilier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hamilton References, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Multi, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFacilier/pseuds/DrFacilier
Summary: -Song fic--Set after the events of Infinity war, before the horror that was endgame.-





	It's quiet uptown

**Author's Note:**

> Based on It's quiet uptown from Hamilton
> 
> ( ಥʖ̯ಥ)

[PEPPER:]  
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child  
As tight as you can  
And learn to live with the unimaginable

The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down

Tony Stark moves uptown  
And learns to live with the unimaginable

[TONY:]  
I spend hours in the workshop  
I walk alone to the store  
And it’s quiet uptown

I never liked the quiet before

I take Morgan to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I.. pray  
That never used to happen before 

[PEPPER AND WOMEN:]  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by himself  
Talking to himself  
Have pity 

[TONY:]  
Peter, you would like it uptown  
It’s quiet uptown

[PEPPER AND WOMEN:]  
He is working through the unimaginable

[ALL MEN (EXCEPT TONY):]  
His hair has gone grey, he passes every day  
They say he flies the length of the city

[TONY:]  
You knock me out, I... fall apart

[COMPANY (EXCEPT TONY AND MAY)]  
Can you imagine?

[TONY:]  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know that I failed him, Ms Parker  
But hear me out.  
That would be enough

If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He’d be standing here right now  
And he would smile, and that would be enough

I don’t pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost

And you need time

But I’m not afraid  
I know that you're worried  
Just stay here; we'll win this time  
And that will be enough

[COMPANY (EXCEPT TONY AND MAY)]  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by her side  
Talking by her side  
Have pity

[TONY:]  
Do you think he'd like it uptown?  
It’s quiet uptown.

[COMPANY (EXCEPT TONY AND MAY):]  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city

[TONY:]  
Look around  
look around, Ms Parker

[COMPANY (EXCEPT TONY AND MAY):]  
They are trying to do the unimaginable

[PEPPER:]  
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There's a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable

They are standing in the garden

Tony Stark by May Parkers side

She takes his hand

[MAY:]  
It’s quiet uptown

[COMPANY (EXCEPT TONY AND MAY):]  
Forgiveness.  
Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness.  
Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by her side  
Talking by her side.  
Have pity..

They are going through the unimaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! UwU
> 
> (Oof, I realized I missed a lil chunk of song.. sorry )


End file.
